Question: Solve for $p$, $- \dfrac{2p + 1}{5p + 6} = \dfrac{1}{7} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $5p + 6$ $ -(2p + 1) = \dfrac{5p + 6}{7} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $7$ $ -7(2p + 1) = 5p + 6 $ $-14p - 7 = 5p + 6$ $-7 = 19p + 6$ $-13 = 19p$ $19p = -13$ $p = -\dfrac{13}{19}$